


The Scent Of You

by Alexandra_Lovely



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Basement Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Chubby Gerard Way, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Smell!kink, idk - Freeform, paint!kink, really this is so strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is turning Frank on with... his smell?! </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Frank telling Gee about his secret kink and awkward sexual experience happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really, really, really strange, I was bored and instead of working on my Hesitant Alien/Weighted series I wrote this awkward-smutty story. It is really awkward, something I had in mind for too long. If you don't like gay people I don't like you, also this story would make you vomit so turn away and I'll get you a drink of water. If you like two guys having awkward sexual experience then you're welcome to stay. Enjoy <3

It was disgusting. Very fucking disgusting.

Frank knew this wasn’t normal, but he couldn’t do anything about it, I mean what can you do about your kinks, right? If you like watching dudes fucking each other in the butt, you like watching dudes fucking each other in the butt and there’s nothing you can do about that.

If you like smelling your best friend who hasn’t showered for few days straight, you like smelling your best friend and there was nothing you can do about that, maybe just jerk off, fast and angry, in your friend’s basement, pressing the dirty shirt you found on the floor to your face, moaning and panting.

Frank rolled around in his bed and buried his face into the pillow. 

The internet said nothing about having a smell kink. There were pain kinks, hair pulling kinks, chocking kink all kinds of that, but loving the unwashed, musky, dirty smell of your friend? He was sure he had to see a doctor.

His alarm ringed. He was supposed to meet up with Gerard to watch new Horror movies in his basement, without Mikey, (cause seriously it was getting pretty hard to listen to all of his sarcastic comments after a while) but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to go today. It was getting annoying, having a boner every time you hug your friend or sit with him, closer than needed.

But he was Frank Motherfucking Iero, goddamnit. He pushed himself off his bed and groaned as the black edges appeared, his   
blood pumping too hard. He will watch those shitty movies with Gerard, and he will resist his dick. He totally will.

 

( ) ( ) ( )

 

And he totally lost his courage when Gerard opened the door, and pushed his greasy hair out of his face, nodding at Frank.

“I’m gonna grab the booze. Mom’s not home, we can get comfy.” He slurred with his voice which seemed always a bit bored. 

 

Frank shrugged at the comment and slowly went to the basement, the door looking like an enemy to him; cause behind the fucking door was the fucking smell of Gerard. And it was fucking everywhere. 

Frank sighed deeply and opened the door entering Gerard’s kingdom. The dude seriously had to open a few windows from time to time, and clean his floor. Frank wasn’t a clean freak but seriously every goddamn piece of Gerard’s clothing rested on the floor, on the bed, everywhere but not in his wardrobe. The basement was a metaphor for Gerard; messy, ruined and dark. 

The only exception of course was his art work and his art stuff, which was always clean and perfect. Frank scoffed and plopped down on the bed with Gerard’s stupid Star Wars bedsheets. 

_‘Dude don’t you even think about it.’_ Yelled the voice in Frank’s head when he glared at the pillow, which surely kept smell of everything what happened on the very bed for the past ten years.   
Before he could do anything wrong Gerard entered the basement carrying some junk food and booze. 

 

“Here,” He threw a bottle at Frank. “I hope that won’t make you vomit.” 

 

Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard and the older boy laughed turning on the TV. 

 

“It’s not my fault having a sensitive stomach, you know?” Frank said quietly and cursed mentally at how pathetic it sounded. Gerard turned around from the TV and grinned, eyes narrowed. 

 

“Of course, Franklyn.” Gerard said nodding seriously and plopped down on the bed next to Frank, opening his bottle of cheap alcohol and ignoring Frank’s hateful glare. He lit himself a cigarette and Frank ripped his gaze away from those pale, chapped lips sucking on the cancerous stick. 

The movie was fucking lame. Like really, Frank has seen enough Dracula movies in his life to know that this one was really fucking lame. It was cliché. The main characters went on the cemetery, found an abandoned church, went inside, the door locked, they lost one friend, they separated, vampires appeared, blood, blood, blood. 

He sighed and looked across the dark room, trying to find something which might help him with his boredom. Unfortunately the only interesting thing which his perverted brain could find was his friend which was watching the movie, interested as ever, tiny teeth worrying his bottom lip, a sign that he was nervous. 

Even if he wanted too, Frank couldn’t tear his gaze away. Suddenly everything seemed completely uninteresting to him, the movie, the blonde girl who had clearly fake boobs getting her head eaten away, the messy basement. 

Everything seemed really stupid and unimportant. 

Because Gerard started to lick his lips. 

He always did that when he was deep in something. When he was thinking too hard, or drawing a really important detail, he always licked his goddamn lips. And right now it was a very, very big problem. In Frank’s pants. 

Fuck.

Gerard drank a bit of his alcohol and turned to look at Frank, who had his mouth open in awe and watched Gerard as if the other male was Jesus. 

 

“Frank, dude, are you okay?” 

 

Gerard’s voice made Frank wince and stop the track of the flowing images in his head. Dirty images, very dirty. He was sure if the light would be better; Gerard would clearly see the blush he got from thinking about, _places_ he could put that tongue to use. 

He nodded weakly but that didn’t seem to satisfy Gerard. He placed away his bottle and reached out for Frank’s shoulder, rutting the other boy a bit.

 

“Are you shocked because of the movie?” Okay this one, really he could ask any question but not this one, Frank thought annoyed. Seriously, he was Frank. He got off on blood (not really, but he quite often told that to his friends), he was the one who spent the night on the cemetery because Mikey dared him. Seriously if Gerard thought this fucking movie was getting to him, then it was stupid. Really stupid.

 

“Is something with your stomach?” Gerard asked again and Frank fucking lost it.

 

“NO, Goddamnit, I’ve got a fucking boner, Gee!”

 

Silence.

 

Longer Silence.

 

Okay this was getting awkward.

 

“What?”

 

Frank turned to look at his friend, annoyed as ever. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gerard spoke first, eyes opened wide and he looked shocked.

 

“Dude what the fuck?! I mean, of course you get off on blood and all, but dude, I’m in here too?! Dude, I me-“

 

“It’s not because of the movie Gerard, it is because of you, are you that stupid? It’s because of your look, your lips, your smell-“

 

“My smell?!” 

 

Okay, now he looked really fucking shocked. 

It was okay to pop a boner, well not okay but there was nothing a guy could do about it when his dick took over his mind. But get off on the smell of your friend?! That was spooky. And creepy. And maybe, just maybe, a little bit hot in its own fucking disgusting way.

Frank tried to find some word he could use but the whole situation was already fucked up; he couldn’t fuck it up more. He shifted a bit and closed the little space between him and the shocked statue of his friend, placing his lips on Gerard’s and closing his eyes, cause it was awkward enough.

It wasn’t really even a kiss. He was sitting in an uncomfortable position, somewhere between lying and falling off the bed, pressing his lips awkwardly against the corner of Gerard’s mouth and the he pulled away.

Gerard was looking as if he had seen a ghost. Or worse. He was paler than ever, his skin seemed transparent but his cheeks were crimson. Even in the shitty lightening, the only light the flickering TV, Frank could see that his pupils dilated.

 

“F-Frank?” Gerard’s asked weakly and Frank held his breath for a moment before pressing against Gerard’s lips again, more confident than before.

 

The seemed more like kissing, he shifted again, never breaking contact and sat down in Gerard’s lap, awkwardly letting his hands clutch Gerard’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

They never really had any experience in kissing before, Gerard had a few make out sessions in his life and so did Frank, but it was with _girls_ , this was different. Totally different. And Gerard could feel Frank’s dick trough the denim of his jeans, grinding into his crotch, his mind too shocked to make out either if he wanted to vomit because he was kissing Frank or to get a boner.

Frank didn’t know what to do next either, it seemed like he was sitting for an eternity on Gerard’s lap just pressing their lips together and shutting his eyes. 

But thank god for porn. Frank watched enough of that stuff to know that he had to let his hands somehow rummage on frank’s body, in order to make it hot, and to swipe his tongue against Gerard’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the younger boy eagerly granted. 

Teeth clanked awkwardly, and Frank let his tongue find Gerard’s and to make the other boy tangle the wet muscle with his own.   
And fuck it was hot when Gerard suddenly gasped into his mouth.

He pulled away slightly, half lidded eyes darker than usual and the alcoholic taste of _Gerard_ still lingering on his lips, a string of salvia connecting between them. 

Gerard opened his mouth to say something when Frank attacked his mouth again, biting his plump bottom lip, sucking on it, pulling away only to do so again. Gerard played with Frank’s lip ring and god it felt like a wet dream. 

Gerard went lower, to Frank’s neck, moving Frank’s head out of the way to get a better access to nobble on Frank’s skin. He pressed his lips against the fluttering pulse and sucked, trying to convince himself that it was surely hot and it should turn them both on, but it felt awkward like that. Also there was a girl getting killed in the movie and that didn’t really did their situation better.

Gerard pulled away and reached for the remote, pausing the movie and suddenly they were in complete silence. Frank turned his head to look at Gerard and immediately wished he didn’t do that, cause it was awkward enough to press your boner into the crotch of your best friend, who just got told his smell turned you on.

 

“Frank I-“

 

“Shut up Gee.” Frank cut Gerard off and pressed his face into the collar of Gerard’s black shirt. The body heat and the smell made their thing and soon Frank tried to tug off Gerard’s shirt.

 

“N-No Frank,” Gerard protested, self-conscious as always. “Leave my shirt on.” 

 

Frank shrugged and slipped off the bed; sitting in the middle of Gerard’s half-heartedly spread legs. He tugged a bit on the zipper, movements sharp and uncoordinated. It never happened in porn like that, the dude who was on his knees would lock his gaze with the other dude and he would press kisses here and there. He decided to do just like the experience in porn was telling him to. He looked up into Gerard’s eyes.

Okay, this was a bad idea, a really bad idea cause Gerard looked afraid, he was gulping and he was gripping the sheets in fucking fear. Also his left eye twitched a bit, which was, totally ruining the mood. 

 

“Dude relax, it’s not like I’m gonna bite off your dick, okay?” Frank said trying to joke but when he realized Gerard wasn’t laughing his hands dropped.

 

“Gerard, you seriously thought-“

 

“I don’t know what fetishes you have, okay?!” Gerard cut him off loudly and looked away, face flushed. This whole situation was really fucking stupid, like really. This seemed more like a bad play than a sex scene. His best friend just told him he got off on his smell and it was, seriously it was gross because Gerard knew he wasn’t the most cleanest person in the world, he showered like maybe once a week, changing clothes only when Ray begged him to and yeah well the basement has seen better days.

 

But this wasn’t the only fucked up thing because Frank was tugging off his black jeans- wait what?

 

“I’m gonna blow you, okay?” Frank asked and no, this was absolutely not okay for Gerard, like not at all. He felt miserable. When   
Frank told him that he popped a boner because of him, he just wanted to clarify things, to talk to Frank, _not_ to get a blowjob. 

 

“Frank, seriously you go- Oooh!” Okay maybe this wasn’t that bad at all.

 

Who was he kidding? This felt amazing. 

Not that he often received a blowjob (nervous laughter, he never ever had one) but he guessed even if he was the most experienced Gaylord in town, the way Frank sucked his cock was just perfect.

His fingers founds Frank’s soft, black strand and he tried to push away the thoughts of his last shower which was probably, two, three days ago?

But Frank really knew what he was doing. The moment he tugged off the black jeans and the boxers he got intoxicated, salivating for Gerard’s half hard dick. He was certainly well endowed, if you could say so, Frank worried how all of him would fit into his mouth.

He pumped Gerard to full hardness, while gently sucking on the tip, intuition working better than experience. Gerard tasted surprisingly good. Salty, bitter but somehow sweet. Or maybe it was Frank’s chewing gum which was still resting somewhere in his mouth. 

He felt Gerard tangling his fingers in his hair and this encouraged him. What could go wrong with deepthroating anyways right? It doesn’t seem to be that hard.

With those thoughts Frank pulled the hand away from Gerard’s base and worked his dick deeper into his mouth. But of course it had to turn out completely not the way he wanted it to, because Gerard thrusted his hips forward, into Frank’s throat and the smaller boy pulled off fastly, gasping for air and coughing.

 

“Frank, shit sorry,” Gerard reached for some water but Frank stopped him. “You okay?”

 

Frank nodded now knowing how ‘good’ he was at deep throating but enveloped Gerard’s dick into his wet heat again, bobbing his head up and down, tightly jerking the rest which couldn’t fit in. 

Gerard wasn’t really vocal. He muttered some curses and Frank’s name, tightly clenching his fingers in Frank’s hair but there weren’t some hot, porn moans and Frank felt a bit disappointed. 

Suddenly Gerard frantically tried to pull Frank off his dick. 

 

“Frank, shit, I’m gonna-“

 

Right in the moment where Frank pulled off to ask him if he was about to come, Gerard’s fingers tightened even more and hot, white spurts hit his face, sticky in his hair and on his lips.

 

“Oh my god.” Was the only thing what Frank said, cause if the mewls which Gerard made were totally unsexy, this was some serious business. He felt the come dribbling down his chin and he quickly brought up his fingers to collect the jizz, licking it off and moaning at the taste. 

He collected as much as he could, ate it all away. Not that Gerard tasted too good, he was drinking way too much alcohol and smoking too much cigarettes to make his sperm taste just as sweet as Frank’s did (he knew shit, he tasted it himself), but it tasted like Gerard and that was enough. 

He sat back and looked at Gerard, his dick aching painfully, but he waited what would come next. 

 

“Frank that was,” Gerard pushed his hair away, looking amazing like that, crimson cheeks, and well fucked. “Holy shit, that was amazing.” 

 

Frank smiled and patted Gerard’s leg. “See? And you were scared.” He chuckled and tried to stand up but Gee stopped him. 

 

“Wha-“

 

“My turn.” Gerard said with the voice he always spoke when he was having some public affection. He got dominant and sexy, pushing away the nerdy boy who locked himself in the basement to read comic books and listen to ‘The Misfits’.

 

He pulled Frank on the bed, spreading his thighs with his knee and watched Frank bite his lip at those actions. Feeling more confident Gerard tugged Frank’s shirt off and watched the smaller boy’s skin getting goose bumps. 

 

“Are you cold?” Gerard asked interested, running a finger over Frank’s collar bones. 

 

“Nah,” Frank felt Gerard’s slender finger trace lines of some imaginary artwork. “I’m good.” 

 

Gerard nodded slightly and leaned down to place a kiss on Frank’s slightly pudgy stomach, soon enough his skin had to be filled with ink, Gerard would be more than okay with that. Suddenly he got an idea. 

He got off the bed and rushed towards his art stuff taking some of the aquarelle paint he was using the other day for his artwork. Frank watched him surprised, trying to understand whatever the other boy had in mind.

 

“Gerard I mean I’m always amazed about your art and I know inspiration comes and goes whenever it wants, but now?” Frank asked, propping himself on his elbow, as Gerard went back to the bed, some brushes and colors in his hands. 

 

“I just want to try something, okay,” Gerard spoke, voice nervous and all the dominance from before lost in his insecurity. “I won’t harm you, Frankie.”

 

“I never said you would.” Frank said and smiled warmly making the other boy smile too and the tension went away. 

 

Gerard dipped the brush into red paint and watched Frank’s torso for a few moments, before pressing the brush to the crook of his neck. Frank gasped softly and bit his lips, excitement boiling in his stomach. Gerard let the brush wander down Frank’s skin, down to his right nipple, drawing some circles and lines all across Frank’s chest, flickering the brush over his nipples, the small nubs getting hard and Frank slightly arched his back.

 

“You like that?” Gerard asked and he really had no intend to make it sound sexy or dominant, but his voice went husky and Frank’s masochistic, perverted mind send his blood south, pressing his rock hard, aching dick against the torturous tight jeans. 

 

Frank hummed slowly and Gerard dipped his brush into the blue paint, drawing on Frank’s stomach, going lower and lower, until he reached the hem of his jeans. He slowly undid his jeans, just like he watched it in porn and pulled the away, along with the boxers. 

He took another brush, one much softer than the other and dipped it in pink paint, sweeping a line from the base of Frank’s dick, to the tip.

 

“Oh fuck,” Frank’s moan made Gerard stop for a moment, scared he might hurt the other boy, but Frank was like in heaven. “Gee…” 

 

Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank’s member, swiping his thumb across the tip, smearing precum and using it as an improvised lube. He jerked Frank just the way he would jerk himself; slow and tight, stopping from time to time so the orgasm wouldn’t hit too quickly. 

Frank couldn’t help but moan when Gerard leaned down and licked at the tip, tasting him. 

 

“What the fuck do you do with your dick?” Gerard asked as he proceeded to jack him off.

 

“What do you mean?” Frank thrusted into Gerard’s hand, movements too fucking slow for his aching dick. 

 

Gerard leaned down again and licked some of the precum on his hand away, looked at Frank and said, “You taste sweet.” 

This was enough to tip Frank over the edge and he was coing,spurting on his painted chest, some of the cum landing on Gerard’s shirt. They sat for a few moments, simply panting and staring at each other before Frank laughed his famous pot laugh. 

 

“What is it,” Gerard had to smile himself but he was scared Frank laughed because of him. “Frank?”

 

“This situation could be used for a very bad reality show, haha.” The smaller boy giggled and pressed a kiss on Gerard’s chubby cheek. “Don’t worry, it was perfect.”

 

“Yeah well,” Gerard ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what he could say/do next but the he noticed Frank’s painted torso and his shirt, smudged with drying cum. “Shower?”

Frank smiled and stood up, stretching himself till his back popped. Gerard cringed but stood up as well, getting some towels. 

 

“You really _do_ need a shower.” Frank giggled as Gerard blushed and looked away.

 

“Shut up, you are the one who loves it.”

 

Frank kissed him quickly on the lips.

 

“Ooh, you bet I do.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo this is it, I hope you liked it, I know it's strange^^ If you did then please leave a comment(also if you found some grammar mistakes, I'm not english) and kudos. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed. (I might do a sequel where they explore Gerard's kink's so stay in touch) xoxo ALEXANDRA <3


End file.
